Fix You
by githarington
Summary: Bella had it all. A great boyfriend, a scholarship at an Ivy League school; sounds perfect right? Eddie has a way of throwing Bella's life out of proportion. He's back in her perfect life and everything stats to fall apart.No going back, right? HLS rewrite THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED AFTER I FINISH PBW
1. Prologue

_When you try your best but don't succeed. _

_When you get what you want but not what you need._

Life is a mystery. After Edward left I thought I'd never be able to move on with my life but I passed well, got a full scholarship to Harvard Law School, met my then boyfriend who was as sweet as fuck, sure he had his flaws – many flaws but I'm no angel either. Life was great. In eighteen months I'd have been a lawyer. In eighteen months my life would, have been perfect, not as originally planned, but perfect in its own sense.

Hey!

This is a rewrite of HLS. Change of plans. Giving high rating just incise because I don't know where I'm gonna end up. Strong language and other stuff – maybe. I have a million ideas for this story, I'd like to publish each one and hopefully one day I will for, this is it! Please review.


	2. My Prince Charming

**Hiii guys' chapter 2 is up and I hope you'll enjoy it. I've decided not to add any language but this will be still be rated K+ because although they may not do anything that doesn't mean there won't any verbal lemons. I might add one or two here and there but I'll tell the rest in Stephenie's style. Pictures of cars, houses and clothes are or will be very soon on my profile, can you please do the poll on there. Enjoy! Please try to recommend and add to any communities. Thanks love you. **

**Arnoldis**

**HLS CHAPTER 2**

Seven o'clock on the dot the doorbell rang, he was never late. "Right on time," I said closing the door behind me.

"I'm nothing if not thorough." He replied in a smart arse tone.

I leaned in to give whim what was supposed to be a quick peck but ended up being a heated kiss on the door step. A knock from inside reminded us that we were being watched. I couldn't shake the feeling that Amy wasn't the only one watching. I was just being paranoid, I knew it.

He took me in his metallic silver Audi R8, 2 door convertible, top speed of 187mph, 0 to 60 seconds in 4.4 seconds and 414 break horse power. **(AN: / picture on my profile.)**

I wouldn't normally know or care this much about a car but this really meant a lot to him, so I took it upon myself to learn about cars, besides I don't think that he would have left me in the dark about his car, his baby, Anne. I can't believe he actually named his car If you ask me it was completely stupid but don't tell him that; last time I did I ended up getting an hour lecture on why connecting with your car, or cars in his case, is important when I could think of lots of other things I'd rather be doing.

He took me to Rialto's, he knew how much I hated expensive restaurants but considering it was our 5th anniversary I let it slide. Mackenzie's rich, really rich but I don't like taking advantage of him, that's not the reason I'm with him and his family see that. It's clear in the way that they treat me that I'm like a member of the family as compared to Mackenzie's wannabe gangster brother's girlfriend Kate. Bleached blonde hair, fake boobs and she claims to be 25 but we all know she is really 32. **No one likes her**. They all bad mouth her to me, especially Rachel, Mackenzie's younger sister, she calls her a hag-from-hell.

"You ok ace?" Mackenzie asked obviously concerned by my silence. He's called me ace from the moment he ran me over with his skate board. Why? I don't know, his brothers call me Jail bait, which I don't really understand but hey, I learned to ignore it. It was kind of odd going from being an only child, to having a sister and then to having two brothers and two sisters. I mean of course it was like this with the Cullens but I feel like I belong more with the Regan's. I'm not as clumsy, I'm more confident and much more outgoing than I was in Forks.

"Yeah I'm good thanks," I smiled reassuringly, "I just got lost in my thoughts."

"What are you thinking 'bout?" he asked curiously, I could see he was nervous. I wonder why.

"How we met, your family, you, me, us," I knew it sounded corny but I couldn't lie to him.

"And where did your little journey take you?" he asked, I was now getting out of the car and couldn't see him but I could hear the smile in his voice.

I walked round to hold his waiting hand, "I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone in my life," I said and I meant every single word.

"I love you too Ace, more than I thought I was capable loving someone." He pulled me in and gave me a quick peck on the lips then we were seated at a table far away from everyone else and were told to wait a few minutes before someone came to take out order. I don't see why he couldn't just take our order but I didn't mind because when he went away Mackenzie and I just gazed longingly into each other's eyes.

Our waiter came and I knew that he was undressing me with his eyes and based on how tight Mackenzie's jaw was clenched I knew that he knew it too.

I was wearing a sliver/greyish dress that reached my ankles. It was tight around my midsection, and showed some cleavage but not too much. It was studded with silver jewels (And because Amy bought it I wouldn't be surprised if they were real diamonds). My make up was light and the only jewellery I was wearing was a silver diamond studded bracelet that Mackenzie got me for my 23rd birthday. I wasn't too bothered by my age as I realised that no matter how much I moaned about it I was going to grow up and wrinkly and to be perfectly honest I wanted to. Sitting on a porch with my grandchildren telling stories about their parent's lives.

I just smiled at Mackenzie to let him know I had eyes for him only. He winked in return but I could still see that it still bothered him.

For a starter I had goat cheese and tomato turtles, main course I had Arruzo con Pollo and for desert Mackenzie and I decided to share a tiramisu. For a starter he had Bruschetta and for a main he had chicken Sorrento.

"What are you trying to do Regan, fatten me up?" I asked in a joking tone but I was serious although I had gotten more confident I had become more self conscious about my weight, jogging every morning and afternoon and keeping a very close eye on what I ate.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you that you're perfect?" he asked seriously. It really annoyed him when I or anyone else called myself ugly/fat and he only called me Bella when he was serious.

"I love you, you know that." He knew just how make me feel special.

A heart breaking smile broke out on his face.

We ate mostly in silence only talking in between courses and just over an hour later we were finished and I was ready to go home but Mackenzie asked me to go for a walk in the park with him. Odd really considering it was 4 degrees (And I'm talking Celsius) but I agreed any way.

We walked in silence, not that awkward silence but a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. I could see the restaurant in the distance; did Mackenzie just ask me to go for a walk for no reason? Just as I was about to ask him, politely of cause he turned to face me and blurted a question I wasn't expecting.


	3. It's the City of Love

Chapter 2 recap:

**"I love you, you know that." He knew just how make me feel special.**

**A heart breaking smile broke out on his face.**

**We ate mostly in silence only talking in between courses and just over an hour later we were finished and I was ready to go home but Mackenzie asked me to go for a walk in the park with him. Odd really considering it was 4 degrees (And I'm talking Celsius) but I agreed any way.**

**We walked in silence, not that awkward silence but a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. I could see the restaurant in the distance; did Mackenzie just ask me to go for a walk for no reason? Just as I was about to ask him, politely of cause he turned to face me and blurted a question I wasn't expecting.**

Chapter 3:

"Come to Paris with me?"

"What?" I blurted out like an idiot." Come to Paris with me?" Mackenzie sounded really nervous, scared, anxious, yes anxious that's the word I'm looking for. It was rare for him. He was usually confident and bubbly. My boyfriend. My best friend.

"When?"

"Next week?" he still didn't sound sure of himself.

"I can't, I haven't got enough money. If you'd told me earlier I would have started saving up but there's no way I could raise enough money within a week to be able to-"I was interrupted. His mouth covered mine, hard and soft at the same time and impossibly hot. Then all worries fled my mind. I wanted more. I turned my body towards his and in one hard beat of my heart his arms were around her, hands splayed against my back, burning my skin. Mackenzie slanted his head, deepening the kiss and my forearms resting on the solid rock of his chest. His hands grasped my wrists, urging my arms up and around his neck. Then his hands were on my back again, his fingers pressing hard into my flesh, urgent. Desperate.

And the kiss went on and on.

Abruptly Mackenzie broke it off. Disappointment crashed over me until me until he took one of my hands and placed it over his heart. Feeling the wild thunder under my palm, I looked up.

"As much as I want to continue this I want to remind you that PDA may not be illegal but sex might be. I don't want to end up in jail." I smiled in response.

"You can shut me anytime you want." I whispered still breathless from the **AMAZING **kiss.

"Bella I wasn't going to make you pay for yourself; I already had the tickets booked. Just waiting for you to say ye," I started to interrupt but he placed a gentle finger on my lips. "And before you argue saying you don't need me to pay for you, you can do it yourself I know Bella but let me do this for you." He gave me the puppy dog eyes; he knew I couldn't turn his big, blue eyes down. It was a weakness I never meant for him to find out.

"Actually," I countered "I was going to say you must have been pretty sure of yourself if you've already brought the tickets." I said that but a small part of me was nagging about how I'll just roll over and does anything he wanted me to, and I do mean **_ANYTHING_.**

"No, but I was hoping you'd say yes. Can I take that as a yes?" he asked although something in me told me he already knew the answer.

I smiled and placed a peck on his lips. I didn't say anything but simply nodded.

We drove home in a comfortable silence; he didn't need to ask me where I wanted to sleep.

_Something happens here. Let your imagination decide what. _

.

After that we shared something so passionate I can't even attempt to explain or comprehend it.

**Yay me! Going to Italy tomorrow. Couldn't leave you without anything right? Anyone here Italian or ever been? Please comment. Huge lemon was cut of this story because it didn't go down so well last time but I can't promise cleanliness the whole time. Maybe a few dirty jokes? You're dealing with a twisted teen here! Peace, Love and Empathy – Arnol  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

There are not many things that beats waking up next your boyfriend with the sun warming your back basking in the afterglow of sex. Autumn in New Hampshire was a beautiful thing: the orange and red leaves would carpet the cobbled floor of the campus.

"Morning, Ace." My boyfriend greets his voice still groggy from sleep. How sexy.

"Morning, babe." I reply. He scoffs. Yeah, he's not too crazy about being my babe. Too bad, I like it.

A kiss is planted onto my bare back, suddenly his lips start to work their way up my shoulder blade. "I don't think so. Try again when I'm not aching from head to toe, Mr. Reegan." I smirk. He pouts, I don't back down. He rolls out of bed sighing for the morning sex that will not be. He little toushie jiggling with every step he takes. His socks remain on otherwise stark naked. Uh-huh...

"Quit staring at my ass; it's creepy." He says without even turning around.

"Who says I'm staring at your ass? I was simply admiring the paint in the bathroom." Yeah, right.

He scoffs. "Sure and I'm only slightly intelligent."

"You're full of it."

"You love it." That I did. He knew that, I knew that. Damn it, the whole school knew, I just didn't care. So long as the bitches knew he was off limits.

**Short, too short. I know. I don't know what to with this story if I'm honest... I'm trying to ease myself back into it. Please bear with me.**


End file.
